Complicated feelings
by Tacroy
Summary: - I knew you'd come, she says in that playful tone that only she has. Pure smut


**AN: **Contains sex, so if you don't like that don't read

He can't wait any longer. All day he's been lurking around, longing and hoping. All of his body screams for one thing. But he's been unable to get it. If it had just been him alone he wouldn't care. But he has a very irritating voice in is head that tells him to wait. To be discovered is way worse than the waiting. So he's been waiting. Been waiting the whole day. He's walked by her house many times to see if the coast was clear. But someone else has been there every time. Another car at the driveway, bikes in the garden. But now it's dark. He sneaks up to the house, covered by the shadows. It seems empty. No cars left. He knows that now it's only her left. Light comes out of her window. He can see her in front of himself. How she lays in bed and reads a book. She probably has her nightgown on. If she has it probably licks her body. The fabric and skin melts together when he follows her outlines. Her legs are stretched out on the bed. He closes his eyes and follows her legs with his gaze. From her feet. Up along her calves, her knees. Up along her thigh. Follows her thighs slowly. The warm skin. Up to the place that he craves. He opens his eyes.

His breaths are heavy. Desire burns in his body. He walks to the front door and opens it without a sound. He closes it behind him with the same silence and walks to the stairs. The stairs that leads to her room. He walks upstairs without a sound. He doesn't want to let her know that he's there. He bedroom door is open. He lingers in the doorway and looks at her. Just like he imagined she lays in bed with a book in front of her. The light from the lamp reflects on her skin. He delicate fingers carefully turns the books pages. She takes care of it like if it hade a life on its own, a soul and feelings. He can't see it but he knows that she bits on the nail of her index finger. He's seen it before. Always when she's concentrating the finger slips into her mouth. He smiles to himself. That's one of the little things about her that he loves. He freezes. Loves? Him? That's wrong. It's not he that loves. He desires. It's the other part of him that loves. The weak part. The part of himself that he tries to quell. He snorts to himself. He doesn't want anything more than to hit the part of him that feels such things as love. She must have heard him. She turns her head away from the book and looks at him. He can se the dim light from the lamp play in her eyes. They smiles inviting against him.

- I knew you'd come, she says in that playful tone that only she has.

He doesn't say a word. He just walks closer. He can see how she, barley noticeable, flinches when she sees his eyes. He can understand why. He can barely hide the desire that burns inside of them. He wants her. His whole body screams for her. But her hesitation only lasts for a second. Her playful eyes locks themselves in his. He can see how they changes. Playfulness changes to lust. She's on fire just like him. He comes over to her. Grabs hold of her hair and presses his lips against hers. Electric chocks moves through his body when her warmth beam into him. He kisses her hard. His tongue finds its way into her mouth and starts to play with her tongue. She responds with the same heat. Their tongues plays in their mouths. Her hands lingers on his chest. He hears her heart beat harder, in the same pace as his own. She ends the kiss, pushes him away. He looks at her. She looks at him. Then she kisses him. She bites his lip. Hard. He can feel how she pierces it with her teeth and blood starts to ooze. He lets his hands move down along her back. He can feel the warmth through the fabric. It arouses him. Her hands finds their way in under his shirt. He shivers when her cold fingers touches his burning chest. She scratches him with her nails. He pulls her closer. His hands lays around her perfect buttocks. They searches for the nightgowns edge so that he can pull it over her head. She rips his shirt of and exposes his swelling muscles. He can't wait any longer. He rips her nightgown in little pieces with his mind. He can hear it disintegrate to his will.

His hands wanders over her thighs, up to her critical spot. He can feel the warmth from it. With hard hands he draws closer. Then she grabs his hand. Pushes them away. He tries again, but once again she pushes them away. He lifts his head. Hits her hard across her face. He won't take no for an answer. She turns to him again and looks at him with desire burning in her eyes. He kisses her again. Harder. Her hands starts to unbutton his pants. She fumbles hand he gets frustrated. With his mind he rips them of himself. He can feel how she smiles against his lips. Her hands starts to stroke his hardening erection through the fabric of his boxers. He moans against her lips. He moves his mouth across her cheek. Nibbles her ear and hears her moan. He kisses her neck. Bites down hard and a little scream escapes her when his teeth buries in her delicious flesh. He massages her well-formed breasts. His lips moves towards them aggressively. He comes down to them and nibbles her nipples. Her hands grabs hold of his hair. She twines it around her fingers. She lays down against her pillow and he follows. Every move he makes reflects he hunger he feels. He kisses her stomach. Down over he bellybutton. All the way down. But before he's at the end she stops him. She pulls him up to her face. Kisses him. Bites his earlobe.

His hands moves up over her thighs. She's already wet. He feels it when he gets closer. He smiles to himself when he pushes two fingers inside of her. She draws a hard breath when she feels him inside. He starts to move his fingers inside of her. Plays inside. She moves against his hand, brushes against it. His erection slides across her thigh. It burns inside of him of the desire to penetrate her, hard. He pulls out his fingers and places his hands on her shoulders. He takes a steady hold of her and pushes himself inside. When she feels all of him inside of her she gasps. He pulls away just to be able to come back, harder and firmer. She meets him half way and he feels how he comes far. She buries her nails in his back and moans loudly. The noises from her makes him even more excited. He starts to move faster and she follows. The sounds from her mixes with his own moaning. He pushes himself against her. Pushes as far inside that he can. Sweat pours out of his body. It mixes with hers. He's almost there. The increasing volume on her tells him that so is she. He presses her lips against hers one last time. A brutal kiss, filled with all the heat that consumes them both. One last hard thrust and he empties himself inside of her. He feels her body arch against him and a scream comes over her lips. He collapses over her. He lays there a few seconds and gasps before he rolls off of her. She lays with her eyes closed and gasps, he lays and looks up in the ceiling. This is exactly what he wanted. But jet, something is missing. Unaware of his actions he starts to twine a lock of her hair between his fingers. She feels what he's doing and pulls away. She sits on the side of the bed. Without looking at him she gets up, walks to her closet and takes out another nightgown. She puts it on and goes back to the bed. He sits up and moves towards her. He leans against her and kisses her neck while breathing in her scent. She turns her head away and pushes him away. He feels rejected and it burns inside of him.

- Claire…he starts, but she interrupts.

- You should leave.

- Claire…he tries again.

She turns towards him and stares him in the eyes.

- Leave.

He sighs and gets up. He picks up his clothes from the floor and puts them on under silence. She doesn't speak either. When he's gotten all the clothes on he walks over to her and kisses her gently. When she doesn't return the kiss he pulls backwards and strokes her cheek instead.

- I love you.

She looks down to the floor.

- No you don't.

- How do you know that?

- I know you. Now leave.

He sighs again and leaves the room. He feels empty. He got what he came for. Or did he? He's confused. Before he opens the front door he listens up to her room. He can hear how she rolls up in bed. And he hears the worst sound he knows. He hears her tears that falls down her faces. But what hurts him the most is to know that they fall because of him.


End file.
